Diesel Domination
Plot Diesel likes to go to extremes to get what he wants a lot of the time. Because of this, he sometimes has dreams that he can't exactly achieve. One of these dreams was to eradicate Sodor's steam locomotives. Of course, he always tried to convince the other diesels to help him to build an army to take over the railway. "Come on, don't you feel just a little urge to take over? Don't you feel mistreated?" Diesel snapped at Mavis. "No, and for the record, I think there are plenty of better ways you could make use of your time," retorted the quarry diesel. "...like what?" "Like actually doing some work." "Ohh... Roasted," grinned a truck. Diesel growled. "You'll soon understand how petty you are!" The BR Class 08 scurried away as Mavis rolled her eyes. Some, like Mavis, blatantly refused to agree to his philosophies. Others agreed, but wanted to do things their way. "I'd rather just eradicate them one by one. It's funner that way," said Bert. "I have to agree with that," murmured 'Arry, "It's like a game of chess. It's very slow, but completely satisfying when you win." "This isn't chess! This is war!" Diesel retorted. "We can't really do a war though," Bert muttered, "I doubt we'll be able to eradicate anyone either. It's not 'friendly' enough." "Honestly, you two are pathetic..." Eventually, Diesel realized that he had to find some engines that were gullible enough to obey him. A sly smirk crossed the BR Class 08's face as ideas came to him. "Yes... They'll do..." Diesel started cackling as he rolled into the distance. "Alright, you three! Listen up!" "Uh... why are we here again?" Diesel groaned; he had been trying to convince Sidney, Paxton, and Norman to join him for the past few minutes, and so far, he had made no progress. "Honestly, Paxton, are you always this stupid?! We're trying to take over the North Western Railway." "Uh... but why?" "Because it's our railway, you idiot! Modernization is ruling the world, and yet this place is still a museum! It's disgraceful!" Diesel snarled. "Isn't that the whole point of the railway though?" Norman asked, "To be a safe haven for all locomotives?" "Ugh... You three just don't understand the concept of domination... If we don't take over, Sodor will be left behind while the rest of the world progresses to greater things. It'll be a medieval zone forever!" Norman sighed. "Right, so what exactly is your plan to 'take over'?" Norman deadpanned. "Oh, I've got an idea," Diesel smirked, "We simply take significant locations along the line and take them for ourselves." "What locations would those be?" "Norman, you can have the sheds. Sidney, you shall take over the Docks. Paxton, since you work there, you can take over the Blue Mountain Quarry. It should be an easy job for someone as dim-witted as you." Paxton winced as Diesel grinned. "Then we'll negotiate a deal that makes steam engines obsolete! It's brilliant! Brilliant, I say! Bwhaaa... Bwhaawhahahahahaha! Bwhahaaa-" "Actually, there are many logical flaws with your pl-" "Norman, what did I tell you about interrupting my laughter?" "Uh... Diesel? I don't want to make steam engines obsolete. They're my friends," Paxton said nervously. "Mine as well," murmured Norman, "Some of them are irritable but that's not all of their faults." "Chisel, why is your nose so pointy?" Sidney asked. Paxton and Norman giggled as Diesel blushed bright red. In an act of rage, biffed Sidney into some buffers. Sidney's eyes spun around as Paxton gasped. "Ow..." "You three are pathetic steam-engine lovers! I'm sick of every single diesel betraying me! Why doesn't someone want to join me?!" "Have you tried Dennis, or Diesel 10?" said Norman. "Dennis is too lazy to do anything and Diesel 10 just snapped his claw at me. Maybe it's because I called it 'Stupid Contraption'. Now, I expect you three to do your jobs, and do them well..." Paxton honked his horn and slowly rolled away. As much as he liked Diesel, he felt his morals were nonexistent, and didn't want to participate in any of his plans. He was split between diesel and steam, and times like this was when he hated that. As Paxton made his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry, he kept mulling over his situation. Even when he approached Wellsworth, he still wasn't over it. "Oh, I don't want to hurt my friends! But I also don't want to betray Diesel..." He looked up and noticed that his signal was red. The naive diesel sighed as he came to a halt. "Hello Paxton,' said Edward. Paxton looked at him and smiled weakly. "Hi Edward..." "What's the matter?" "Diesel wants me to aid him in dominating Sodor. He says I have to take over the Blue Mountain Quarry, where all of my friends are! What do I do, Edward?" he asked. "My suggestion would be to ignore it," remarked Edward, "Diesel poses no threat whatsoever. True, you may think of him as a friend, but taking the moral high ground would make things a lot better. You have done it before, as I recall." "Really? When?" Paxton asked curiously. "I remember you had to choose between aiding Diesel in sending Luke away, or getting Victor to help clear the misunderstanding, and you chose to get Victor. I think that proves where your morals lie." "I would hope so," Paxton replied, "I'll try my best not to get caught up in whatever plan he's doing." "Good," chuckled Edward, "It's bad enough we have him causing trouble." The signal dropped and Paxton honked his horn as he started to rush for the quarry. "Thanks for the talk, Edward! I do feel a bit better!" Edward smiled. "That's what friends are for!" Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel was laughing. "Do you think he's finally snapped?" Bert mumbled to 'Arry. "Considering he fails all the time, I wouldn't be surprised," 'Arry snickered. Diesel stopped laughing and glared at the twin diesels. "For your information, I actually have a foolproof plan this time! I'm going to dominate Sodor!" "Good luck with that," 'Arry chuckled. "I'm being serious, you idiot! Sidney, Paxton and Norman will carry out the plan for me, and I'll do the negotiating. It's beautiful!" "You're silly if you think they're going to actually help you," Bert scoffed. "What are you-" Den's horn interrupted the conversation. "Den?" Den rolled into the Dieselworks, tugging a coughing Norman behind him. "Norman!" Diesel fumed, "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be at the sheds!" Norman sighed as he looked up at Diesel. "I'm sorry, Diesel, but there are a couple complications." Diesel lowered his brow, getting crosser by the second. "What kind of complications...?" "Well, first of all, I was never going to go through with your plan to begin with. Secondly, my engine's broken down..." "Indeed it has," said Den, "It doesn't look too good..." "Quite right," added Dart, who ran up alongside 'Arry, "Those repairs may take a while." "Heh, who's silly now?" 'Arry smirked. Diesel groaned in fury. "This is ridiculous! I suppose if you want something, you have to do it yourself..." The turntable lowered and Diesel scuttled away. "Uh oh..." Norman said quietly. At Tidmouth Sheds, none of the engines were in their berths. This was Diesel's chance. "Heh heh... Beautiful! I'm still so proud of myself for coming up with this!" He kept snickering to himself as he slowly backed onto the turntable, but just enough so it was jammed. Diesel looked around, and only a couple of engines were passing by with their trains. Luckily, they hadn't seen Diesel, so his plan, so far, was secure. He yawned. "Goodness, I'm tired... Oh well, some sleep may do me good..." So he closed his eyes and went to sleep. "Wake up, Diesel! You're on our turntable!" said a gruff voice. Diesel woke up with a start, to find some of the engines glaring at him. He smirked. "Oh, sorry... Am I on your turntable?" "Did you not just hear me?" Gordon fumed, "You're on the turntable! Where are we supposed to sleep?" "I have no idea," Diesel continued, "I guess you just... will have to sleep on sidings." "Rubbish!" shrilled Oliver, "We aren't going to sleep in the cold!" "Quite right," agreed Duck, "Diesel, your little prank isn't very funny!" "I never said it was a prank," Diesel cackled, "Think of it as strategy. Soon I'll be ruler of the railway! Diesel will rule and steam will perish!" "He really is desperate," James whispered to Emily. Emily giggled, just as another horn blew. Diesel gasped. "What the? Sidney?!" Sidney hummed as he came alongside the sheds, smiling when he saw Diesel. "Oh, hello Diesel! I'm doing your job!" The engines all looked at Diesel with suspicion. "...what job?" Emily asked darkly. Diesel flinched and looked in all directions. "What? Who told you that? Heh heh, run along Sidney..." "I'm only doing what you asked of me," Sidney said, clearly confused, "I mean, uh... You said for me to take over the Docks, right?" Diesel's eye twitched. "Well, why aren't you at the Docks then, you idiot?!" "Diesel," Edward said sternly, "You told Sidney to take over the Docks, didn't you..." "...uh..." "He isn't doing a very good job," quipped James. Diesel seethed at Sidney, who rose an eyebrow. "Uh... I'm confused. Why are you on the turntable?" "Because I'm taking over Sodor!" Diesel yelled. An eruption of loud whistles came at this remark, and Diesel and Sidney winced as the noise met their ears. "Give us back our sheds, you stupid diesel!" Henry cried. "You won't get away with this!" added Duck. "I need my beauty sleep!" whined James. "We won't sleep outside!" Gordon grumbled. "You're being very selfish!" finished Emily. Arthur was puffing by the sheds with a goods train, smiling to himself. The loud whistles, however, confused him as he came to a halt. "bust my buffers! What's with the noise?" He squinted at the sheds and noticed Diesel on the turntable, and put two and two together. "Oh dear... It appears that Diesel is causing mischief again. I must alert the Fat Controller at once!" He whistled and started puffing towards Tidmouth. At Tidmouth, the Fat Controller was in Winston, sorting through some paperwork before heading to the Peel Godred Branch Line. "Sir, sir!" The Fat Controller glanced over to find an urgent Arthur puffing into the station. "What's wrong, Arthur?" he asked. "Sir, there's something going on at the sheds. Diesel's blocking the turntable and all the engines are complaining about it." The Fat Controller sighed and started up Winston. "Thank you for telling me this, Arthur. I'll be on it immediately." "Please hurry," Arthur cried as Winston drove away. Winston soon drove up the sheds, and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. "Oh my goodness! What a racket this is, isn't it sir?" "Quite right, Winston..." the Fat Controller muttered as he climbed out of him. He stormed up to the sheds. "Stop that noise immediately!" The engines looked back and noticed the Fat Controller walking up through them and up to Diesel. "Shush!" whispered Edward. The Fat Controller put his hands on his hips and glared at Diesel. "Diesel, would you mind explaining why you are on the turntable...?" Diesel attempted a sly grin, but it was clear that he was nervous. "Well, um, sir, I... wanted to make a deal with you..." The Fat Controller groaned. "I should've seen this coming... Diesel, sitting on the turntable isn't going to help your cause." "Rubbish!" "Don't worry, Diesel," Sidney said kindly, "I'm sure Preston is doing a good job at the quarry." Diesel's eye twitched as he cast yet another glare at Sidney. "What?" The Fat Controller's eyes turned to slits. "You brought Paxton into all of this, Diesel?" Diesel stammered, but no words came out. The engines smirked as The Fat Controller sighed deeply. "Diesel, I've had enough of your foolishness. Go to the Dieselworks this instant. I don't want to hear anything from you until you are wanted." Diesel gulped as Gordon and Emily backed out of the way. Everyone angrily stared at the BR Class 08 as he nervously raced away. "Finally, we can get some shuteye..." Gordon sighed. "We must thank you, sir," said Henry, "Without your interference, we probably would've had to sleep in the yard, and that would never do." "Indeed it wouldn't," the Fat Controller nodded, and he turned to Sidney. "Sidney, do you know anything else about this?" Sidney thought for a moment. "Uh... not really. I think Norman had something to do with it... Oh, I got a name right! Wait, what am I doing here?" The head of the railway sighed and started back towards Winston. "Where are we off to now, sir?" the inspection car asked. "To the Blue Mountain Quarry." Paxton was shunting some trucks before heading to the Docks. "I'm tired," he panted, "I'm glad this is my last stone train of the day." "Indeed, it is rather busy," murmured Skarloey, "But that's just what happens when you have a large industry." Owen squinted. "I should probably let you know that there's a little red car on rail that's coming to the quarry." Paxton gasped. "Winston? Oh no, I wonder what the Fat Controller wants!" "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Luke asked. "I don't think so..." Winston raced up, coming to an abrupt halt. The Fat Controller bounced about for a bit until he got out of the inspection car. "Paxton, I've heard from Sidney that Diesel tried to coax you into going along with his plan." Paxton gulped as the narrow gauge engines looked at him. "Uh... yes, sir." "Does he do it often?" "Well... kind of, sir. It does put me in a rather awkward position." The Fat Controller nodded. "Hmm... I'll settle this once and for all." Winston honked his horn and the Fat Controller drove away. Paxton glanced at Luke. "That was ominous." The next morning, Paxton was awoken by tons of laughter. "Good job, Diesel. I thought I was the lazy one!" snickered Dennis. "Did you have fun on the turntable?" needled Bert. "You're missing the point entirely, you idiots!" Diesel scowled, "I was trying to take over Sodor!" "Oh, yes," laughed 'Arry, "You did a great job with that!" Diesel blushed and rolled his eyes. Paxton rose an eyebrow and glanced over to Norman, who was also chuckling. "What happened, Norm? I was at the quarry yesterday." "The Fat Controller gave one great scolding to Diesel, I can tell you!" Norman grinned, "He's not going to be let out of the shed for a while. On top of that, he made him promise to never try to force you into his schemes again. I'm sure you're happy about that?" Paxton smiled. "Oh, indeed I am! Thanks, Norman!" Paxton smirked at Diesel, who only growled. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Emily *Duck *Oliver *Arthur *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Dennis *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Skarloey *Luke *Winston *Owen *The Fat Controller *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Victor (mentioned) Locations * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford Yard * Wellsworth * Vicarstown DIeselworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth * Blue Mountain Quarry * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to the special ''Blue Mountain Mystery ''is made. Category:Sodor Adventures